


果茶

by pekoooo



Category: bts
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 12:50:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18941299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekoooo/pseuds/pekoooo





	果茶

001/果茶

 

金硕珍的手臂仍紧紧搂着金泰亨的肩背，两人跌跌撞撞地进了门，过大的关门声使得怀里人像受惊的小松鼠般挺直了脊背，金泰亨便抬手抚着人脑后以示安慰。

两人唇舌纠缠之间身上衣物已所剩无几，金泰亨的牙齿舔咬着金硕珍的肩头，引来发情的Omega不住的颤抖。

金硕珍此时此刻当然也不好受，被刚表明爱意后过于心急的爱人按在墙面上亲吻，体内情欲涌动不息，后庭液体顺着大腿滑下，浸湿了腿根以及最后一层遮蔽物，淫靡且色情。

金泰亨修长的手指轻而易举褪去了金硕珍身上最后一件布料，灵活地抚慰着爱人欲望的顶端，金硕珍喉咙内溢出难耐的音调，仰着头不住喘气，吐出的话语也是断断续续。

“泰亨……我们去床上。”

金泰亨这才暂停了舔舐人锁骨的动作，抬起眼时像是凝视猎物的老虎，他吻了吻金硕珍泛红的眼角，搂抱着人向床的方位移动。

金硕珍陷入柔润床垫时仍有片刻恍惚，随即便因金泰亨落下的细密亲吻再度被卷入情潮，不甚清醒地环着金泰亨的肩背渴求更深一步的疯狂。

金泰亨的吻由爱人的锁骨到胸前，舌尖围绕着那圈红晕打转顷刻又逐渐下移，留下一路水渍，又扶着人大腿在内侧软肉吮吸出几记红痕，金硕珍抚着腿间那颗毛茸茸的脑袋只能仰着头低吟。

腿间突然的温热使得金硕珍的神智有一瞬间清醒，他瞪大了眼下意识欲推开埋在腿间卖力的那人。

“泰亨……泰亨……”

金泰亨吞吐着他的欲望，鼻尖萦绕着人甜腻的果香，尽管从未做过此类事情，他却懂得如何令爱人舒服，将人性器纳入口中，偶尔舔过湿冒着液体的前段，包括囊袋也被很好照顾在内。

“不……”

眼前模糊了几秒，金硕珍才意识到所发生的。

金泰亨的指尖蹭去唇边的白灼，抬起眼恰好与面红耳赤的金硕珍相视，他笑了笑，却有些不明的意味。

“金秘书的味道很甜啊。”

金硕珍正处于发情期，仅靠前方的释放只是杯水车薪，他也弃了无谓的矜持，软绵绵的手指去扯金泰亨的内裤边沿。

“拜托，泰亨，请给我。”

不再是平日里衣冠得体的金秘书，此刻躺在他身下，眼角泛着情动的微红，唇上湿漉漉且眼神迷蒙的金硕珍，这幅样子是只有金泰亨能够见到的。

金泰亨本就忍得胀痛不已，得益于人的主动两人终于彻底坦诚相见，金泰亨的手指探入人身后，才发觉那处已犯了水灾，液体将周围的皮肤都浸得亮晶晶的。

“可以直接进来……泰亨。”

他的阿珍，手臂遮着湿漉漉的眼睛，胸膛上下起伏着，喊着他金泰亨的名字，请求他进入。

安抚似亲吻着人眼角，扶着发硬的性器缓缓挺入人湿热体内。

金硕珍的喘气都变得急促起来，搂着金泰亨肩背的手臂反而更加用力了些，无声宣告着他需要更多。

确认人完全适应后，金泰亨才开始大开大合操弄起软成一摊水的爱人，看着金硕珍随着他的动作起伏，时而发出尖锐或是沉溺的呻吟，湿漉漉的内壁讨好般吮吸着他的硬物。

停不下来，我好爱他。

金泰亨搂着人软腰，将瘫软的金硕珍扶起来些，因突然失去支点金硕珍只得搂紧爱人的脖子以防止自己滑落，骑乘姿势的变更使得体内的硬物再度深入了几分。

“泰亨……”

发情的小秘书只会反复喊着小金少爷的名字，金泰亨翘着嘴唇似是心情不错的模样，仰头与人交换了一个黏腻的湿吻，随后又开始了一番冲撞。

发情期的身体过于敏感了，在金泰亨持续的撞击下，深处的那条细缝被野蛮的入侵者破开，金硕珍的呻吟变了调，酸痛的感觉使得他下意识想要逃离开人的桎梏，指甲在金泰亨背上留下几道痕迹。

前段被更加湿热的地方包裹着，金泰亨也爽得头皮发麻，理智告诉他是时候撤出，他反像贪婪的孩童无法离开甜腻的糖果。

“阿珍，阿珍。”

金泰亨亲吻着爱人湿润的眼角，将咸湿的泪液卷入口中，努力平复着燃烧着的情欲，看见金硕珍的掉下的眼泪，他终究是心软了。

“你不愿意，我就出来，我不会强行标记你，你别哭。”

金硕珍微张着唇喘了一会儿，再度搂紧了金泰亨的脖子，感受到爱人的隐忍，他亲吻着金泰亨被汗浸湿的额发，将脸埋入人肩窝，声音微弱，却足以让与他交合的那人听得清楚。

“标记我，泰亨。”

金泰亨有一瞬是怀疑自己听力的。

“真的可以吗？阿珍。”

那人阖了眼，高强度的性爱消耗了他过多体力，金硕珍只是轻微点了点头。

得到人允许的金泰亨也不再拖延，将欲望撤出半截后，将爱人翻了个身，从背后再次进入他体内，直入那最为湿热之处。

金泰亨咬着人后颈的腺体，给爱人烙上自己的专属印记，同时在人体内开始成结。

过于清淡的茶香，与过于甜腻的果香，二者中和成为清甜宜人的完美果茶香气，弥漫在整个屋子。

浓郁的果茶香味。

金硕珍已有些昏昏欲睡了，中途他在没有任何抚慰的情况下射了第二次，到此刻已是过于疲惫了。

金泰亨亲吻着他阖上的眼皮，眼里爱意不住流露。

“阿珍，以后我们要两个孩子。”

“我会做一个好爸爸，我们会有一个幸福的家。”

“我一辈子都对你好。”

结束后，金泰亨搂紧入睡的金硕珍，最后一记吻落于他的眉心。

“我爱你，阿珍。”

金硕珍的嘴角悄悄翘了起来。

 

 

 

002/孕期.

 

 

 

金硕珍终于熬过了这恼人的厌食期，前段时间金泰亨照顾着闹反应的人儿，看着爱人皱着眉头将食物咽下，未待过胃却又吐了出来，脸色都苍白了不少，他也心疼得紧，索性把公司工作一股脑儿堆给苦不堪言的亲哥，自己在家陪着金硕珍。

恢复食欲的人心情也愉悦了不少，常黏着金泰亨索要亲密的拥抱抑或是黏腻的湿吻，黏糊的模样全然不像是年长三岁的哥哥，金泰亨乐得其中却也隐忍得辛苦，温软在怀，却顾忌肚子里的小生命，只能满足了爱人欲求后自己再去冲凉解决。

家庭医生检查过后那一番言论对于金泰亨而言可谓是如获大赦，既然已过了风险期，两个也不必矜持什么，待医生走后便拥吻在了一起，两人衣服也很快褪了干净。

虽说欢爱已无大碍，金泰亨仍是时刻都小心翼翼地护着爱人浑圆的腹部，金硕珍平躺于床上轻喘着，眼角染着绯红。

一年的伴侣生活，金泰亨已熟知金硕珍身上每一处敏感点，况且处于孕期的人本就更加容易动情，仅是被舔吻锁骨与颈窝，金硕珍就已轻微颤抖着。

“阿珍等下可要怎么招架住啊？”

金泰亨调笑着爱人，唇舌下移开始吮吸那片红晕，这处胀了不少，被唾液浸湿后成了深红，散着金硕珍特有的果香以及淡淡的奶香。

“幼稚……居然跟儿子抢……”

金硕珍被舒爽又胀痛的感觉激得不断呻吟，下意识揪着人金色的发丝试图推开那颗作恶的脑袋。

年下的小老虎哪顾得其他，舔吸的力度又重了几分，伴随着金硕珍的低吟，口腔内如愿尝得了一股腥甜的液体。

“阿珍好甜。”

金泰亨直起身与爱人交换一吻，两人鼻间都萦绕着淡淡的奶香，白色液体沾在了金硕珍唇边，也被金泰亨尽数舔去。

“爸爸替我们的儿子尝过了，好甜，我们的宝贝肯定会很喜欢。”

金泰亨侧过头，耳朵贴着金硕珍的腹部，似乎在与里面的小家伙交流一样。

金硕珍被金泰亨没羞没臊的话语闹得耳尖泛红，还是犹豫着抬手去推人肩膀。

“你快点进来……！”

金泰亨自然乐意，他也知道爱人后方定是泛滥成灾，伸手去探果不其然摸到一手滑腻，金硕珍的小腿还紧贴在他腰侧难耐地磨蹭着，他也不再委屈彼此，扶着性器便顺利地顶了进去。

两人的身体过于契合，金硕珍被硕大而滚烫的器物冲撞得只能扬起脖颈不住喘息，脚趾挠着金泰亨的脊背，短暂的抗拒过后便渴求更猛烈的撞击。

金泰亨则要辛苦一些，需腾出些注意力来关照人隆起的腹部，偏孕期Omega的体内还较平时要更为湿热，柔软的内壁吮得他几近失控。

金硕珍快到了，搂着金泰亨的脖子去蹭爱人侧脸，要他射进来，后庭分泌的黏液也将爱人的性器浇灌得湿淋淋的，但金泰亨仍念及人肚子里的小家伙，强忍着快意抽出了性器，摩擦着人濡湿的乳尖射了出来。

红白交加，过于淫靡。

经历高潮的金硕珍又迷糊着犯困了，性爱过后的Omega极其依恋自己的Alpha，他钻进金泰亨的怀里，沉迷于身边茶香的层层包裹，像只餍足的小仓鼠一样睡着了。

金泰亨亲吻着爱人的嘴唇，舌尖描摹着那漂亮的唇形，满意地嗅着空气里的果茶香气。

吻毕，他又瞧着金硕珍的腹部盯了一会儿。

“小家伙，出生后可不许跟爸比抢爹地哦。”

 

END.


End file.
